Girls Like Boys With Cars
by ashley anomaly
Summary: Callie moves to Miami with one thing in mind. Escaping her past. But sometimes your past has a way of following you. She just hopes her new friends know when to let it go. For their safety and her own. DOM/OC
1. Chapter 1

***** So this is my first fast and the furious fanfic, and I would appreciate any feed back good or bad. I hope you like it :)**

**disclaimer: I don't own fast and the furious.*****

Rome pulled out his phone that had just started buzzing. Before he could even look at the screen Dom spoke from under the car.

"Don't even think about taking that call. You said you'd help, now help."

Silencing the phone by pressing a button on the side, he slid the phone back into his pocket. He had promised to help, who ever was calling could wait.

Callie stared at her phone in disbelief. How could he not pick up? HE had been the one that said to call as soon as she finished unpacking! She sighed in frustration, as she sat up from her bed. Her new apartment was finally all organized after two days of unpacking, normally it would have taken her longer, but this time she had packed everything the right way. She had moved so many times it was scary. Of course you could thank mommy and daddy for that. Her life had been pretty stationary up until she was sixteen, then her dad took a new job, and she and her mom would pack up and follow every time he said jump. Standing up from her bed, she decided to take a bath. Maybe that would save Rome from an ass kicking, she laughed to herself. She had grown up next door to Rome, and since she was an only child he had been the big brother she never had. And of course when Rome started hanging out with Brian, she was instantly jealous. Thank God she and Brian had worked through all their problems, and now he was kind of like a brother too.

Peeling off her clothes she started her bath water. She waited a few minutes for the water to rise, then opened a bottle of pomegranate bath soap and added a generous amount to the water. Setting the bottle on the counter she slid into the tub slowly, enjoying the water over her sore muscles. She lay there in the tub until the water was almost cold, she was about to get out when her phone rang. Reaching over the side of the tub she grabbed her EVO off the floor. She smiled and answered it.

"Why hello stranger!" she laughed.

"Rome laughed, "I'm no stranger."

"I know, I'm just messing with you." she said as she stepped out of the tub.

"So what's the plan for tonight? Please tell me your not staying home with a case of beer!"

"No!" she laughed, as she pulled a black towel from the rack on the wall. She wrapped it tight around her and let out the plug to drain the tub. "I was actually thinking, that I might hang out with you tonight."

"Really?" Rome said, with surprise in his voice.

"No, I was just saying that to get your hopes up." she said sarcastically.

"Whatever. And if you want to hang out, I'll swing by your place in about an hour."

Callie smiled, "I'll be ready."

"You better be, I'm not gonna wait around on your ass all night." he laughed.

Hanging up her phone she rubbed her body down with some lotion that matched her body wash. Then she headed past her bed to her closet. It was a huge closet, and it barely held all of her clothes. She was proud of her collection of clothes, and it showed. She decided on a pair of black shorts, a black tank top, and a white v-neck shirt. The material was really thin so the black of her tank showed through. Moving back into the bathroom she dried her hair. After minimal styling her long black hair hung in loose natural curls. Moving onto her makeup, she went simple with black liner, grey eye shadow, and mascara.

She had just finished layering her necklaces, and sliding on bracelets when she heard knocking on her door. "It's open!" she said moving back to the closet for some shoes. She had just found her favorite pair of converse when she turned around to see Rome. Jumping up she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you so freakin much!"

"I missed you too Tiny." he laughed. "You ready to go?"

Callie nodded as she slid on her shoes. "Yup."

About twenty minutes later Rome pulled his car down a crowed street and parked. He had taken her to a race. "No you didn't!" she said shocked.

Rome nodded, "I did, and besides, I thought you might want to see Brian."

"Brian's here?" she asked surprised.

"Let's go find him." he said as they climbed out of the car. "Make sure you stay close, sometimes theses guys get a little grabby." he told her, as they started towards a sky blue car.

"Right right, say no to grabby." she laughed.

When they got up to the car, it didn't take Callie long to find Brian. "Hey Brian." she said coming up behind him.

He turned around and smiled, "Holy shit!" he wrapped his arms around her and easily lifted her off the ground. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I picked her up from her new spot." Rome said coming into the reunion.

"Your living here now?" Brian asked her.

She nodded. "Yup. Have fun trying to get rid of me too. I think I like it here." she laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of trying to get rid of you!" he said jokingly.

Rome and Brian started to talk cars, so Callie took it upon herself to look around. She liked cars, but she didn't know anything technical. She was walking down the line of cars, admiring the colors and the lights on all of them, when one drew her attention. A red 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS with black racing stripes, it was such a beautiful car. She may not know technical, or the mechanics of a car, but she did have a soft spot for classics. She walked over to the car, and ran her fingers over the glossy paint.

Dom was standing across from his car talking with some of the other racers when he noticed a girl by his car. She was short with black hair in curls. From behind he could tell she was slightly tanned with great legs and a nice ass. He started over towards the girl, "So you like my ride?" he asked once he got near. She turned around and smiling at him and he noticed her blue eyes and pretty smile.

"Yeah, I love it." She smiled at him. He was tall and muscled with a bald head and nice eyes. He was insanely good looking, she thought.

Just then Rome noticed Callie wasn't standing with them, and immediately started scanning the crowd for her. He noticed her standing by Dom at his car, and nudged Brian to follow him. Callie saw them as they stepped forward from the crowd and smiled. Rome spoke first. "I see you've met Dom." he said looking at Callie.

She nodded her head, " Yeah," she smiled, "I really love his car."

"As you should." Dom interjected. Callie smiled at him.

"Jesus Dom, does every pretty girl in Miami flock to you?" Brian asked stifling a laugh.

"Well I don't know Bri, you seem to have found me. I guess that just means girls in general." He laughed.

Callie smiled and walked over to Brian's side. "Now don't hurt his feelings!" She put her arm around Brian's shoulder, "Brian I think your a very pretty girl."

Rome laughed, "Don't lie to him Tiny."

Callie giggled then looked over to Dom, who just happened to be looking at her. "So are you going to race tonight?" she asked him, smiling.

"No," he shook his head, "It's Brian and Rome tonight."

Rome nodded, "But while we race I want you to stay put. Seriously, you wait at the finish line and do not leave with anyone."

Callie rolled her eyes in defiance. "Thanks dad, maybe you could up my allowance too" she replied, sarcastically.

Dom shook his head, "She can stay with me. I'll watch her."

Rome nodded.

"Boys! I do not need a baby sitter! I am a grown ass woman, I can take care of myself." she hated when Rome and Brian got all protective.

Dom wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "Callie, I won't be your babysitter, I'll just be the insanely good looking man next to you."

Brian rolled his eyes, "The insanely full of yourself! Laying it on pretty think aren't you?" he laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Dom retorted, "Your just jealous that it's true."

Rome laughed, "I think you have yourself confused with me." he said shaking his head.

Rome and Brian went towards the starting line getting ready to race. Callie stood next to Dom by his car, and tried to focus on the race, but it was so damn hard. Especially when Dom was smiling at her, and talking to her with his sexy deep voice. She was so busy talking to Dom that she didn't even realize that the race was over. Not until Brian walked over, "I see your enjoying yourself." he said to Callie.

Callie looked at him and smiled, "What do you mean Bri?" she asked innocently.

"Oh nothing." he said as Mia walked over and laced an arm around his waist.

"Callie this is my sister Mia." Dom said gesturing towards a girl taller than her with long straight hair, "Mia this is Callie."

Callie nodded, "It's nice to meet you Mia." she smilied.

"It's nice to meet you too." she smiled back, "Are you going to come back to our place for the after party?"

Callie sighed, "Maybe next time, I'm still pretty exhausted from the move." she smiled. "Any one know where Rome is?"

Brian shrugged, "Probably with his arm around some blonde by now. Why?"

"He was supposed to give me a ride home." she said running her hand through her hair.

"How bout I give you a ride home?" Dom asked.

Callie nodded, "Yeah thanks."

"Alright, then lets get going." he said leading the way.

Callie followed him to his car, and climbed into the passenger seat next to him. She gave him her address and yawned as he drove her home. "So how do you know Rome and Brian?" he asked.

"We kind of grew up together. I was an only child, so Rome took care of me. And then Brian, " she sighed, "When he and Rome started hanging out I hated him, but then he stuck up for me a few times when Rome wasn't around. We were cool ever since."

Dom nodded, then pulled up to the curb of her building. Callie started to get out, when she spotted a familiar figure standing up against the wall in front of her car. He had blonde hair, and and evil smile as he nodded at her. "Shit."

"What?" Dom asked her.

"It's nothing." She said as she got out and headed towards the figure. "Hey Taylor."

"Hey yourself." he said taking a step towards her. "Who's the car?" he said pointing towards Dom.

"He's a new friend." she said glancing over her shoulder at him.

Dom wasn't leaving, as he watched her with the guy at her apartments. The guy was up to something, he could tell. As a man who was usually up to something, he could tell the same about others.

"Tay, why are you here?" she asked him after a few minutes.

"I missed you sweetheart." he smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Dom got out of his car when he saw him put his arm around Callie. As he walked towards the pair Callie pushed the man away from her, and pushed her against the wall. The man had started whispering something in Callie's ear when Dom interrupted, "Is there a problem here?"

Callie took the chance, and ducked out from under his arm. "Dom this is Taylor." she said motioning towards the blonde, who was now glaring at him.

"You sure are a good cock block." he said now to Dom.

"It didn't look like you needed any help with that." Dom said shaking his head.

"You listen to me-" Taylor started.

"Dom, are you coming up stairs with me or not?" Callie interjected. Taylor stopped and stared at her, as she moved towards Dom and ran her hand over his shoulder.

Dom nodded, playing along, "Yeah, I guess we can head up stairs." he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Good night Taylor." Callie said as she led Dom up the stairs. Once they were inside she jogged over to her window and looked down. Taylor was still waiting down on the side walk. He was so stubborn, Callie thought as she turned around. "I'm sorry Dom."

"It's no problem. I can hang out here until he leaves." he said sitting down on her black sofa.

Callie walked over to the fridge and grabbed to Corona's. "Are you sure?" she said handing him the bottle and sitting down next to him. " I'm sure you'd much rather be hanging out with your girlfriend."

Dom shook his head, "No girlfriend." Taking a drink from the bottle he sat forward and looked at the collection of books on the small table. "So you gonna tell me who that guy is?"

Callie nervously started playing with her necklace, "He's just an old boyfriend that didn't understand that goodbye meant forever."

Dom nodded, "What is all this?" He said picking up a book from the pile, it was a college level art book.

"My old books from school." she said leaning back.

"You took a college level art course?" He asked.

Callie shook her head, "No, art was my major, I graduated with honors." She had like being at school.

"Damn, hanging out with a smart girl." Dom sat back and smiled at her.

Looking over at him she smiled, "Aren't you lucky?" she joked.

Just then her phone rang. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered it, "Hello Brian."

"Hey, Dom dropped you off right?"

"Yeah."

"Well when did he leave, he hasn't shown up here yet."

Callie smiled, "Currently he is sitting on my couch with me."

"Oh. Alright. I guess I'll just call you tomorrow."

"Bye Brain." She hung up the phone and set it on the side table. "They're checking up on you." she smiled at Dom.

"Well wouldn't you be?" he asked.

She smiled, "You should probably get going. You have a party to get to."

He nodded. "Only problem is, I don't feel right about leaving you here with 'Taylor' waiting in the lot."

She shrugged.

"So you'll just have to come with me." he smiled.

"Fine." she said standing up. "But I'm going to change first."

Dom sighed, "Let me know if you need any help."

She turned and smiled at him, "That's not gonna happen."

Callie went into her room and shut the door behind her. She pulled off her clothes and tossed them on the floor. Opening her closet doors, she had already picked out the perfect dress. It was black, tight and short. Sliding the dress on, she reached behind her and stared to zip it up. She could only get halfway up. She looked through her room, and tried to find anything that she could try to zip it up with. Sighing in defeat she opened the door to her room. "Dom?"

Dom turned around and smiled, "Yeah?"

"I need help."

Standing up and walking over, the smile never dropped from his face. "I thought you said that wouldn't happen?"

Callie shrugged, "Pretty please?" she said, pulling out the puppy dog eyes she had perfected

"Alright alright, no need to beg."

Smiling she turned around, "Thank you Dom."

She turned around, and Dom smiled, she had some excellent taste in clothes. He moved his hands up to the zipper, and slowly brought it all the way up to the top. Then slid his hands down the inside, and fastened the clasp on the inside. Her skin was soft and he really had to fight himself for control, as she turned around to face him. "Thanks."

His mouth was just inches from hers, and slowly moving closer. "No problem."

She could practically feel his lips on hers when there was a loud banging on her door. She jumped slightly and started towards the door. "Is everything okay?" she said to the frantic woman in front of her.

"You drive the Camero out front right?"

Callie's breath caught as she nodded.

"Well somebody beat the shit out of your car."

Callie pushed past the woman, and ran down stairs. She stopped in front of her car and doubled over. The windows were all broken out, and the paint was covered with profanities she had never even heard of. There were also a few dents that hadn't been there before. She was crushed.

Dom followed her down stairs and stopped when he saw the damage done to her car. It was a classic 1969 Camero. He had always been a big fan of the car so it pissed him off that someone had trashed it. The fact that it was Callie's didn't help either. "Hey, " he said crouching down next to her. "I got a garage, how about tomorrow I get it brought in and see what I can do?"

Callie nodded. It was her baby. And some piece of shit was going to pay for what he did. Dom helped Callie into his car, and started towards his place. She was going to stay there where she was safe. Once he pulled into the drive way he realized that Callie had fallen asleep. He walked around to the other side and carefully lifted her from the seat. Next he carried her through the house to his bed room. Pulling off her shoes he laid her on the bed. He left the room and went downstairs, Finding Rome through the crowd of people, he pulled him aside. "You know of a guy named Taylor?" he shouted over the music.

Rome nodded his head, "Callie has an ex named Taylor."

"Well I met him, he was outside her apartments, and not an hour later her car was fucked up."

Rome was furious, "You didn't leave her there did you?"

Dom shook his head, "Hell no." Rome looked relieved, "What's this guts deal?"

"He beat the shit out of Callie a few times. The last time was about a few months ago, she ended up in the hospital, guy broke a few ribs, and she had more bruises than I could count. That's why shes here." Rome shook his head at the memory.

"Sure hope that guy doesn't stick around. He might run into some trouble." Dom said as he walked back up stairs. Guy beats the shit out of Callie now and he would do much worse to him. He couldn't stand the thought of someone beating Mia. He laid down on the bed next to Callie and kicked off his shoes. She wouldn't get hurt like that again. Not while he was around.


	2. Sugar in The Tank

Callie stretched her arms out to either side, and was shocked to feel she wasn't alone. Her eyes shot open and she slid across the bed. She stood up quietly and tip toed around the bed. It was only Dom, she let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding. Being sure that she was quiet, she grabbed her shoes, and purse from the floor, and left the room. She heard voices coming from down stairs and followed the sounds. She entered the kitchen to see a few people she didn't know, and only one she did.

"Good morning sleepy head." Mia said as soon as she noticed her.

"Morning." Callie smiled. Knowing that she probably looked like hell, she moved her hand up to her hair, trying to smooth it out from sleep.

"Callie," Mia started, "This is Vince, and Letty."

Callie smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Letty stood up, "Yeah I'll bet it's real fucking nice."

Callie watched as the girl shot daggers with her eyes, then turned and left without another word.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked as soon as she though the girl was out of ear shot.

Vince started laughing immediately, "Other than having a sleep over with her ex?"

"Oh, "Callie smirked, "Well if that's all."

Mia smiled and brought a pop-tart and a glass of orange juice to her, "I wouldn't worry too much about Letty."

Callie nodded, "Thanks Mia."

"No problem," she smiled sitting down with her juice, "But it comes with a price."

"Mia I've already sold my soul." Callie laughed.

"Damn," Mia joked, "I guess I could be just as satisfied if you wouldn't mind helping me out today."

Callie nodded, "Sure sure. What are we doing?"

"Organizing at the shop." Mia smiled, "Dom is terrible with paper work."

"Alright well I guess I should get home and change." Callie said standing up.

"I'll drive you over."

Callie turned around to see Dom leaning against the door frame.

"Alright, if you insist." she smiled.

He nodded, "I do."

An hour later they pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. Getting out and heading to the door, Callie smiled at Dom, "You know, I could have called Brian to come get me. Or Rome."

Dom stifled a laugh, "But then I wouldn't have the pleasure of your company."

Callie shook her head as she walked into the empty apartment. "Do I have time to shower?"

"Sure." he walked over to the couch and plopped down, grabbing the remote off the in table. "Let me know if you need any help?" he said smiling.

Callie turned and smiled back, "I don't need help getting dressed all the time, just every once in a while."

"What about getting un dressed?" he asked, a smirk covering his face.

"Hmm.." she smiled, "If I need help you'll be the first to know."

Dom shook his head as she shut the door behind her. She was way too much trouble for him. But he liked her that way.

Callie took a relatively short shower, trying not to take up too much of his day. Once she had her towel wrapped around her she rubbed lotion over her skin. Taking her hair down from the clip, she tossed it on the counter and opened the bathroom door. She was lucky that her towel was wrapped securely around her body, because Dom was laying across her bed smiling at her. "I see you didn't need any help." he smiled.

"Nope," she said walking over to her dresser. "It seems I can do some things all by myself." opening the top drawer she pulled out a matching set of underwear. Moving into the closet she turned on the light and shut the door. She had just finished hooking her bra when her phone started to ring. Callie sprinted into the bathroom for her phone, finding it on the counter she sighed. "Hey dad."

"hey sweetheart, I was just calling to check up on you, see how you like Miami?"

"I like it a lot." Callie said, taking the opportunity to start her makeup, " I haven't been to the beach yet, but I've already started to make some friends." She glanced over at Dom, who was looking way too comfortable.

"That's good Bunny. I just wanted to make sure you got in alright, I know how you drive, I just worry about you."

Callie sighed, "I wouldn't worry too much, what with my new friend around, I haven't had much of a chance to drive?" She looked at Dom in the mirror, and he was laughing.

"Alright, well you just make sure to call me. I don't like worrying about you ."

Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

Dom sat up as she said her good byes.

"You know, as much as I like this bed, I think we should probably get going." Dom sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah your probably right." she grabbed her purse from the night table, and almost reached the door before turning around, "You could have reminded me." She said walking back into the closet for clothes.

"Yeah, that's probably true, but it too priceless. Watching you walk around like that." he motioned towards her. She was only wearing a black lacy bra with matching panties.

She took a moment from her search to glare at Dom. He was laughing at her. Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of destroyed skinny jeans, and a black tank top. She grabbed a pair of black strappy sandals and gathered all her stuff in her bag, including her phone, wallet, and keys. "You ready to go?" she asked him as she slid he sunglasses on top of her head.

Dom nodded, "After you."

It took them longer than expected to get to the shop, considering Dom wanted to stop at Sonic. He ordered a burger and a coke for himself and a chocolate shake for her. By the time they pulled into the lot it was noon. Stepping out of the car, Rome walked over right away. "You can't be stealing the boss away like that Tiny." he joked.

"Oh no!" Callie sid clutching her chest, "You've seen right through me!"

Rome laughed, "I always do."

Brian walked over towards the two with a solemn expression, "Any clue who trashed your car?"

Callie nodded, "My guess would be Taylor. Or the nuns."

Rome looked at her like she was crazy.

"I was kidding about the nuns Rome." she giggled.

Brian sighed, "Well if it was Taylor, then he really fucked you over. Your car won't be ready for about a week."

"Why the hell not?" Callie asked, "It's just cosmetic damage right?"

Brian shook his head, "Nope, he put sugar in your gas tank. The engine is fucked."

Callie shook her head. "Fucking ass hole!"

Rome shook his head, "Such a potty mouth."

Callie smirked, "Well I learned from the best." she sighed and looked over to Brian, "Why do boys hate me?"

"Boys don't hate you." he said trying not to laugh, "They just go crazy once you shatter their hearts."

Callie rolled her eyes, "I am so not a heart shatter-er."

Rome rolled his eyes, "So I hear you met Letty this morning?"

Callie nodded.

"You guys get along?" Brian asked trying to keep a straight face.

Callie shot him an eat shit look, "Actually no. Like Vince told me this morning, sleep over at Dom's, in HIS bed, wouldn't sit well with most ex'es."

Brian shook his head, "Your such a sweet heart. I'm shocked that she didn't love you."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm sure this is hilarious for the two of you, but I'd rather not be on Sunshines hit list. Callie said seriously. She had just got here and already knew that Letty hated her. And she could respect that, it didn't look good. If she were in Letty's position, she would have flipped out too. Actually no, she would have beat the shit out of her. So she was glad that Letty had a better temper than her. Walking into the office she smiled at Mia. "Afternoon."

"Bout time you showed up! I thought you two had run away together." she laughed.

Callie sighed, "No, we planned on running away together tomorrow." Mia raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Here, " Mia handed Callie a stack of papers, "File these in that cabinet." she motioned towards a black filing cabinet against the wall.

"Sure, sure." Callie grabbed the stack and went over to the cabinet. How hard could it be?

It turned out to be very hard. Callie had to ask for help three times before she got the hang of it. After she finished helping Mia, she went out into the garage with the guys. She sat down on the ground in between Rome and Brian, who were busy underneath a yellow car. She had thought for sure that they had heard her sit down, until they started talking about her, and Dom.

"So how long do you think before they hook up?"

Rome laughed, "I don't know, probably won't take too long."

"Yeah," Paul agreed, "She does seem to like him."

"That girl likes everyone." Rome laughed again.

Callie kicked them both in the knees. "I'm right here you jack-asses!" Standing up she brushed off her bottom.

Rome got up off the ground, "What the hell? You just kicked a grown ass man in the knee?"

"Better than your balls!" Callie turned and started walking away.

"Callie!" Paul ran up beside her, "We didn't mean it-"

"Yes you did or you wouldn't have said it!" Callie crossed her arms. They talked like she was a slut or something!It hurt her feelings.

"Callie, I'm sorry." Rome came up beside Paul.

"Me too." Paul chimed in.

"Do you mean it?"

They both nodded their heads in unison. "Fine. But you both owe me! It's so not cool to talk about me like that."

They both nodded again. "Besides, who says I like him?"

"Who do you like?"

Callie turned around to see Dom smiling at her. "Well only the most handsome man in this garage!"

"I thought we were talking about Dom?" Rome laughed.

Paul shook his head, "Someone's a little cocky!"

Callie laughed, "No! Rome's not cocky! He's just confused."

Dom walked over and pulled Haley closer to him, "And what about me?"

His voice was deep and sexy. Hell he looked pretty damn sexy right now! "Oh that's right, we were talking about the most handsome man in the garage..."

"And?" he moved closer to her, her could smell the lotion on her skin.

"Well... I guess you can qualify." She smiled, and walked away towards the office. How did she always manage to leave him speechless, Dom thought to himself as he went back to work. She was something different, he liked different.


	3. Contradictions and Confusion

**AN: so first off, I know that last chapter had some name mix ups, and i feel super stupid about that. really, I do. Second, I know it's been forever, trust me, I do, but now I'm gonna try really really hard to keep updates somewhat normal and consistent. Now that that's out of the way, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted the story, I love love love it, like a lot :)**

**Anyways, please review, and tel me what you think :)**

Callie sat in the office at the garage spinning round and round in the chair. She was so bored! The guys were all busy, and Mia had asked her to watch the office while she ran some errands. Sighing she pulled out her phone. No new messages, no missed calls, and no emails. Where was everyone? Oh, that's right, they were busy doing important things. Sighing in frustration she stood up and looked out the window. Her car sat on the side of the lot, all broken and battered. It was sad seeing it this way, all abused. Her attention was pulled away by Mia pulling into the lot. Before Mia got out of the car Callie sat down behind the desk. She pulled a book from the shelf and acted busy.

"Hey. How'd everything go?" Mia smiled as she pushed open the door.

Callie looked up and smiled back, "Great, yeah, I've learned so much... About… stuff, and what not."

Mia shot her a doubtful look. "Well, I think we can go. Dom can handle this place on his own for a while."

Callie shot up from her rolling chair and smiled big, "What do you want to do?"

Mia shrugged, "I don't know, have you been down to the beach yet?"

Callie's smile got bigger, "No, but I was planning on it. I'll have to go by my place for a swim suit."

Mia nodded, "Alright, we'll just go tell the guys, then we can go." Callie nodded and followed Mia out of the office into the heat. They walked into the garage and instantly headed for Dom.

"Hey, Dom?" Mia smiled sweetly at him, and he could tell she was going to ask for something.

"Yeah?" He turned to face her and saw Callie smiling at him from by Mia's side.

"You mind if I take off for a few hours?" Mia did her best at a puppy dog expression.

Dom shook his head, "Not at all, what are you guys gonna do?"

Mia shrugged, "Callie hasn't been to the beach yet, we were gonna go change, and then head there. Maybe do some shopping." She glanced to Callie who smiled bigger at the mention of shopping.

"Yeah, shopping, and the beach." Callie smiled at Dom sweetly. Not that if he said no, she wouldn't do it anyways. It would just be more fun if he said it was cool.

Dom ran his hand over his head. To be honest, if he didn't have so much to do, he would go with them. The thought of seeing Callie in minimal clothing sounded good to him. "Go ahead. Just call and check in."

Mia and Callie both nodded and smiled big, and then turned and headed for Mia's car. Callie waited downstairs in the living room while Mia got dressed. It didn't take her long before she came downstairs in a white tank top with some black shorts. It was simply put together with some flip flops and a beach bag. After, they went to Callie's so she could change. She chose her favorite royal purple bikini, then pulled on some short cut offs. Adding a black lacy tank top, and some sandals she grabbed her bag and went back downstairs to meet Mia. The girls got back into Mia's car and headed to a few of Mia's favorite shops. The first store was where Mia found a lot of her race outfits. The girls waked in, looking at everything. Callie held up a short hot pink dress with rips down the side. The rips were artfully twisted and tied and it looked awesome. She held it up against herself. "What do you think, too much?"

Mia smiled and shook her head, "Not at all, it's sexy." Mia had found her own dress, deep green with a sparkling accent to the material. It was being bought. With the dresses in hand they locked them in Mia's car and went towards the beach. Callie was practically beaming with excitement, she loved the beach. Sitting out on their towels, Callie stripped down to only her bikini, Mia did the same. Glancing over at Callie putting on sunblock, she laughed, "What's the point; you want to get color don't you?"

Callie smiled and tossed the now closed bottle back into her bag. "Yeah, I want color but not red… I burn easily. We can't all have perfect tans!"

Mia shrugged, smiling all the same. "So, what's up with you and my brother?"

Callie feigned surprise, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like him?" Mia gave her a pointed look, knowing that she knew the answer already.

Callie nodded, "Right, okay… I do like him, but…"

"What's with the but?"

Callie sighed, "Well, my ex complicates things… he makes the easiest decisions seem harder than they really are… he tends to make me, a little nervous, and if I start anything with Dom… I just don't want to ruin it because I'm worried about my ex… does that make sense?" Callie knew that was only part of the reason, but didn't really want to explain it at the moment.

Mia nodded. "Yeah, but you should know… Dom wouldn't let that guy mess with your head, he gets protective of the people he cares about, and… maybe you need it, I mean from what Rome said…"

"What did Rome say?" Callie asked, already planning out proper payback for giving away whatever secret he had.

Mia cursed herself, the man had said to keep it quiet, but here she was, letting it slip. "He told me not to say anything… but, from what he told me the guy used to hit on you… sent you to the hospital. Did he?"

Callie nodded, not really as happy as she had been. "Yeah… I just… I wasn't as strong as I thought I was, not as in control of the situation. It was like… when we first got together, everything was easy and he was so nice… he treated me like I was something special… and then it got to where I really was something to him, like a possession. I hated it." She could feel the tears sting her eyes before they fell. The past was something she hoped to keep on ice, not out to breathe and ruin her new start.

Mia patted her knee, checking her phone for a new text. It was Brian, wanting to meet up. Mia sent him the spot where they were and smiled. Turning back to Callie she sighed, "I wouldn't worry about the ex, Callie, they guys seem to always be around, you'll be good."

She nodded, "I know… I just wish they wouldn't have to be, ya know? That Taylor would just forget me… I mean I know I'm awesome… but damn."

Mia laughed, "I see where you got your sense of humor from… like I'm hanging with Rome!"

Callie giggled, shrugging. She had gotten a lot from Rome, she didn't mind it though. "Yeah, maybe Rome got his sense of humor from me…"

Mia gave her a doubtful look. "Right, he's older than you, so you got it from him."

She shook her head, "Nope, he's easily influenced Mia, he got it from me."

Mia laughed, "Alright, you win, Rome got it from you."

The girls relaxed, letting the sun soak into their skin without talking as much. After an hour it seemed to Mia like Callie was a long lost sister, they got each other really well. Callie liked Mia too, having never had many friends of the same sex, it was a nice change. Sitting up she glanced at Mia, "I'm gonna go grab a snow cone, you want one?"

Mia nodded, "Strawberry please."

Callie grabbed her wallet and started towards the little vendor. She ordered one strawberry snow cone for Mia, and a bubble gun flavored for her. After paying she started back towards the towels. From her distance she saw a few more people, Brian and Dom were here. Handing Mia her snow cone, she smiled at the guys. "You want one?"

Brain took a bite from Mia's. "Maybe later."

She looked at Dom, "What about you?"

HE shook his head, taking a minute to admire the view. The only thing better than the way the sun sparkled across the ocean was the way it bounced off Callie's skin. She had a nice body, muscle that took time to keep right, but wasn't overkill, and she looked great in the bikini, purple might just be one of his new favorites. "How you like the beach?"

Callie grinned, sitting down on the towel. "It's awesome, snow cones are better though." She got a spoonful, savoring the childhood flavor. Bubble gum was just fun.

Dom almost laughed at her blatant love for the snow cone. Not many people he knew had the innocence she let out around her… after only one day he could see she was still innocent, not an act like some girls have, but true innocence. The ability to see good in a world turned cold. She turned to look at him now, he could see the amusement in her eyes.

She smiled, her eyes trailing over the shirt. "Why do you have a shirt on?"

Mia laughed from beside her, obviously listening to her now. Callie turned and shrugged, "I was serious…"

Dom laughed, pulling the shirt off over his head. Callie took it, shoving it in her bag. "Better now?"

She nodded. "Much." He had a nice body, she could tell just like every other girl on the beach. It was almost like creepy the way these girls were ogling him.

Dom leaned forward after his sister had gone back to Brian. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

Callie shrugged, "I don't know, why?"

He smiled, "Was thinking you could come with me to the races again."

Callie bit her lip, feigning to think about it. "Okay… I suppose."

He arched a brow, "You suppose?"

She nodded, taking a bite of her snow cone. "Yeah, but… after I want you to drop me off back at my place."

He sat back and looked at her. Was she serious? That ex of hers had just trashed her car, and had been lurking outside her building, and she just wanted to go back home? Did she have some idea in her head that he'd leave after pulling a stunt like that? HE sighed, "Callie, you sure? What if he comes back, starts something with you?"

She glared at him, not liking that she'd just seen the first bit of protectiveness. Sure, she didn't like the prospect that maybe Taylor would be back, but what else was she supposed to do? She wasn't going to let him be the protector, she had to be a grown up, protect herself. After all, he had a life of his own to lead, she didn't want to keep him away from his plans, or let him keep her from her own. They were both adults, who had only met the night before. Usually she wouldn't even consider spending a night with a man until knowing him for a while, but last night she'd camped out at his place! That was a major thing for her, despite what Brian and Dom might think.

With a sigh she leaned forward, staring down at her snow cone. "Can we talk about this later, like… in private?"

HE nodded, his jaw now clenching. Most women would let him be there, care enough to look out for them. Sure, he'd known her for only a day, but he cared about her already, he didn't want to see her hurt. "Yeah, later is fine."

The four of them spent maybe another hour at the beach before heading back. It was considerably more tense between Dom and Callie though, and the others had noticed. It was odd, for Rome, to see Callie not as sarcastic, or outgoing, he knew usually that meant she was doing some hard thinking. He'd been keeping an eye out on her all day, and it being almost five, he made a quick trip over to where she was sitting in the garage. She had her feet balancing on the edge of her chair and was drawing on her knee with a pen.

"Callie, what's up?"

She looked up, like she hadn't even noticed him watching her. "Nothing, just… thinking."

HE nodded, taking the seat next to her. "I know, that's what I'm worried about… Anything I could help with?"

She dropped her feet and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "Yeah… maybe… I don't know."

He sighed, leaning forward like she did. "Tell me, Tiny."

She chewed on her lip for a second. How was she supposed to explain her thought process, how she felt about Dom contradicting her usual rules with guys. With a sigh she nodded. "Alright… so I like Dom, a lot. HE's… nice, good." Rome raised brows but stayed quiet, only nodding. "Well," She continued, "I just don't want him to feel like I'm the weak girl, the one who needs looking out for."

HE shot her a look, "Callie, you do need to be looked out for. Taylor's an ass, and he's probably crazy as hell… it's not wrong for a man that cares, even if it is a new, sudden care, to want to look out for you."

She leaned back, now slouching in the chair. "That's just it… I don't want to be protected… I feel like I shouldn't have it… like… I maybe don't deserve it."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he sighed. "Callie, let us help you out… I know you better than anyone, I know how you push good things, good people away… you can't keep doing that." He shook his head and looked down at her before continuing. "It's not fair to you, or anyone else. You understand?"

She shrugged, "Not really… But… I'll try."

HE nodded, standing up. "Now, Dom's been stressed out since that little outing to the beach, get your little ass up, and talk to the man."

Callie sighed and got up; giving a two fingered mock salute before heading towards where Dom was in the garage. She knew she had to talk to him, make him understand, maybe… slow down, but… Rome was right, he was a good guy, they were all good people, and she couldn't push them away like she usually would. Sometimes that was all she could do, all she knew to do. It was a defense that she herself didn't completely understand. All she could do is try to push that defense aside, and maybe let him in.


	4. Dom's Girl?

She approached him slowly, not wanting to alert him of her presence so soon. He looked good, as usual, but did she really expect anything less? With a slight hesitation she cleared her throat. "Dom? Can I talk to you?"

He turned and gave her a once over before nodding. "Yeah."

She sighed and stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to start. But, she had to, he should know what goes on in her head if he was thinking about getting involved with her in any way shape or form. After all, she had to be honest with him and herself. With a sigh, and without eye contact, she nodded. "Okay, here's the thing… I don't know what this is, or what you want from me… But I know you're a good guy, you care about people, and you for some odd reason, seem to care about me." She swallowed and continued, trying to keep the words from coming out wrong. "But, I don't ever know how to handle those type of things, the niceness, or the honesty I've been getting from you… the kind of things I get from Rome and Brain. It's like everything is easier when I know someone want's something from me, but with you… I'm at a loss, already."

He was surprised, to say the least. He was expecting her to come over and say she just plain wasn't interested in a relationship, or maybe didn't want anything serious. But, he knew from the short time he'd known her that she had issues with relationships, and that Rome and Brian seemed to be the few that knew who she really was without a man. He could understand that maybe her past relationships hadn't been all honey and love, but… he was not like Taylor, or whatever other guy had hurt her.

With a nod he shifted on his feet. "Callie, I don't want anything from you, I don't want you to feel like I do either. And I do care about you, and there's nothing odd about that, you're a good person, you hear me?"

She nodded, "I hear you."

HE stepped forward, slipping his index finger in the hoop of her cutoffs to pull her closer. She hesitated at first but relented, letting him pull her right up against him. "Callie, you gotta relax, let this happen how it's supposed to. Don't try to figure everything out, just… let me worry about you." She still hadn't looked at him so he lifted her chin with his hand that wasn't wrapped around her waist. Her blue eyes were slightly glossy, like she was going to cry. HE didn't like to think that she wouldn't look at him because she was trying to hide her tears. "Callie, let me help you, okay?"

Was this real, or was it some sick dream, a masochistic thought that someone could want to be here with her, after every fault, the ones he knew of. It was sad that she didn't know how to act, that she didn't know what a real relationship was like. "Yeah… okay…"

He smiled and nodded, still not pleased with her tears, but happy she'd given in to him. It was the first step, he realized. "Now, you still up for the races?"

She nodded weakly, "Yeah, I am."

Planting a quick kiss on her forehead, he wrapped his other arm around her. She was small, so much smaller than him, it was almost shocking. Dom knew he'd have to be very careful with Callie, she wasn't as strong as the women he usually went for, she was broken, and she'd need more time to realize that he wasn't gonna bail out. He'd make her see that.

About a week had passed, and everyone had grown accustomed to seeing Dom and Callie together, even going as far to say it was a relationship, even though neither had said anything about classifying what they were. Dom was still keeping a vigilant eye out for Taylor, but spent most of his free time with Callie. He'd come to realize that the initial impression of her, the confident and outgoing girl, was just a mask. She was somewhat shy, and not nearly as men as she'd like to think. But, he liked her that way.

At the current time he was walking into the office, where Mia and Callie were going through his paperwork and organizing it again. Leaning in the doorway he smirked, Mia was lounging in the chair, reading through a stack of papers, and Callie was stationed on the floor, with a bunch of manila folders and a large stack of paper. She had a look on her face somewhere between confused and irritated. "Callie, did you staple the papers before filing them?"

Callie froze, "Was I supposed to?"

Mia laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we'll just let whoever goes through those particular files deal with it."

Dom smirked, "You guys are awesome secretaries."

Callie's blue eyes shot up to his, a smile on her face. "Well hello boss man."

HE raised a brow, moving towards her, where she was now leaning against a desk. "Boss man?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, what's up?"

HE shrugged, deciding she could wait for her surprise. "Just came to see my favorite girls."

Callie raised a brow, her arms snaking around his waist. "Whatever, you have something to say."

He wasn't surprised that she knew, not at all. She had been good so far at detecting any sort of B.S. around the garage, his was apparently no different. With a sigh he wraped his own arms around her, "There's a surprise outside with your mane on it."

She smiled, narrowing her eyes. "What for?"

HE arched a brow, ignoring her question. Instead he turned her around, holding her against his chest with one arm while his free hand covered her eyes. "C'mon."

She gripped onto his arm, trusting that he didn't run her into a wall. They walked for a short few seconds, and she knew she was outside. She sighed, "Dom?"

HE sighed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before removing his hand. Her car sat there, all sparkly and clean, just the way she liked it. The glass was replaced, the paint was fresh… it was like a whole new car, except she knew it was hers. With a big smile she turned and gave him a kiss, "Thank you."

HE nodded, taking her hand and leading the way towards the car. It was nice, he couldn't deny, and he couldn't doubt she'd look hot driving it. "You like?"

She nodded, her eyes wandering over the paint, a black with hints of blue in it. "Love, seems more appropriate."

Just then Brian came around and smiled. "I take it she likes it?"

Dom nodded, just as Brian reached them. Callie immediately hugged him, plating a kiss on his cheek. "You guys rock…"

Brian shrugged, now wrapping an arm around Mia's waist. "You're worth it kid."

She smiled, now facing Rome, who was standing with his arms open. She stepped in, immediately being lifted off the ground in a huge hug. "Now Tiny can drive again."

She nodded, finally being put back down on the ground. "Seriously, I love you guys… it looks amazing." With a sigh she leaned into Dom, her fingers interlacing with his.

HE looked down and smirked. "So, you gonna show me what you got?"

She smiled bigger, if it were even possible. "Yeah, anything to get a pretty ass boy in my car."

HE raised a brow, keeping a hold on her hand as she started towards the car. "You calling my ass pretty?"

She shrugged, dropping his hand so he could go around to the other side. Once they were both in she sighed. "I missed my bay-bay…"

HE laughed, leaning back in the seat. "You gonna drive anytime soon?"

She shot him a look before starting the car, nearly killing him when she peeled out of the lot. HE knew sometimes that women were crazy drivers, but had he known Callie was this crazy… maybe he would have prolonged fixing the car. She weaved in and out of traffic, speeding like he normally would. But, she was in fact a good driver, careful even though she came off reckless. She drove through the streets for a while, parking at one of the less crowded beaches.

Turning to look at him she smiled. "So, what's the verdict?"

He kept a straight face, "Well, you're kinda crazy."

She raised a brow, "Really?"

HE nodded, taking the opportunity to pull her into his lap. She fit there perfectly, like she was molded for him. Moving her hair behind her ear he smirked. "I like crazy though."

She smiled now, her lips finding his. "I like you." It was true, she did like Dom, and over the past week had grown attached to him, liking when the guys called her and Dom an item. He was sweet, and caring, he was honest and protective, even when she didn't want him to be. Overall, she wanted him, and as more than just a fling, or a future ex. He was the kind of guy she could see herself settling down with, the kind she could love. While she'd never really told another person, other than Brian and Rom of course, that she loved them seriously, it was scary that she felt that way. She wasn't planning on telling him though, not for a long time at least.

Later that night Callie was at her place getting ready for the races. She'd promised Dom the night before she'd go, so here she was, pulling on a snug sapphire blue dress. It was short and strapless, with a zipper on the side. She wore it with her black pumps, adding her usual black chains around her neck. Her makeup was done too, only smokier than she usually did. She was excited to go tonight, knowing that Dom was racing. She liked seeing him as proud as he is after winning, and even more, she liked him pulling her close, choosing her after a race rather than some random girl.

The knock at the door made her jump, but smile at the same time. Practically running towards the door she fixed her dress and opened it. Dom looked nice, wearing his usual dark jeans and a black V-neck tee. It fit him nicely, showing off his possibly perfect body. "You look really sexy."

He smirked, pulling her close and kissing her lips. "I was gonna say that, babe."

She smiled, "You don't have to, I already know."

HE smiled, letting her go so she could lock her door. When she turned he pressed her against the door, his fingertips running along her jaw. "Callie, you look gorgeous." She didn't reply, only stare at him with a slight smile on her lips, leaning up to kiss him. Her kiss tasted like… Jolly Ranchers.

She pulled away, taking his hand. "Thanks."

HE shook his head, starting to lead the way outside. HE liked having her in his car, he liked having her on his arm, and knowing she was more than just a trophy for the night, but someone he could call his. Glancing at her out of the corner of her eye he could see her staring out the window, a small smile on her lips. He thought she didn't smile enough, but liked that when he was around he saw more than just a few of them.

She turned to him then, smiling still. "What are you thinking about?"

He looked over at her once, briefly before looking back at the road. "Us, trying to figure out what we are."

She raised a brow, now looking slightly more nervous. "And?"

HE sighed, now pulling into the crowd of people, parking next to Brian's car. Talking the keys out of the ignition he turned to her. "And what?"

She smiled, now holding his hand. "What do you want this… to be?"

She seemed nervous, something he realized happened a lot when it came to relationship stuff. He was slightly nervous himself about what was going to come out of his mouth, but knew himself well enough to know it wouldn't show. "I want to call you mine, you be Dom's girl."

She smiled, peering up at him through her lashes. "Yeah?"

He nodded, now completely relaxed. "Yeah."

She sighed, nodding her head. "I think… I like the sound of that." And she did. Being Dom's girl sounded really good to her, and hearing him say it sounded even better.

The knock on the window pulled them out of their eye contact. Dom sighed, "We better get out there."

She nodded, following his lead and getting out of the car. She was immediately pulled next to him, his arm around her waist, leaning against his car. They stayed that way until it was race time. After long kiss he left her with Rome, who was now looking at her curiously.

HE cleared his throat, bumping her shoulder lightly. "So, what's up with all the smiling tonight?"

SHE blushed lightly, looking up at her friend. "Nothing… just… Dom and me."

HE smiled, now leaning down further against his car, more at level with her height. "You gonna spill, or do I gotta ask him?"

She sighed, still smiling and nodded. "Okay, well… Dom, kinda brought up what we were, and I asked him what he wanted us to be."

Rome nodded, "And…"

"And, now we're kinda together."

She said it like it was no big deal, but really she knew just as well as Rome that it was a big deal to her.

He nodded, "So, my favorite short kid, is Dom's girl… That's real good Callie."

She smiled, now turning her attention to Dom's car as he sped to a stop in the empty road, the other cars not far behind him. A crowd instantly formed as Callie and Rom made their way over. Dom made his way to her after a few minutes, meeting her halfway with a kiss.

It wasn't everyday Rome saw Callie really happy, so it was good to see her like this now. He knew that relationships weren't really anything she could brag about, and knew that she hadn't had the best role models either. Her parents, while they loved her, couldn't hide their dislike for each other sometimes. Her dad was less than sweet with her mom, Hannah, and had often ended a day with a screaming match, where Callie would end up on his porch crying. HE knew that successful relationships were a thing that Callie knew nothing about, but Dom was the right man to teach her. Rome was confident in the fact that he cared about her, and it was made clear by the almost nauseating PDA.

After spending a few hours downstairs at the party, Dom had led the way up the stairs to his room. Callie was now lying on his bed in his arms. She had washed off her makeup and ditched the shoes, but still wore her dress. He was in the process of convincing her to stay at his place, and she was in the process of being convinced.

"Callie, you had a few drinks, just stay with me."

She sighed, realizing that after the past five minutes of talking, that she'd lost. "Okay, you win."

He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Good, now about this dress."

She smiled, now tugging at the zipper. She made it only a few inches before he took over, ultimately pulling the garment off and tossing it onto the floor. She was wearing a strapless black lace bra an matching panties, very sexy. With a sigh he kissed her neck. "You want a shirt to sleep in?"

She shook her head, now slipping her legs under the comforter. "Nope, I'm good."

He nodded, striping down to his boxers before slipping into the bed next to her. HE pulled her into his chest, noting the instantly relaxed posture, the comfortable vibe he got from her. It felt right, natural. He hadn't felt like this since Letty, and even then sometimes it was tense. HE knew that Callie was a difficult woman, and most of the time downright confusing, but she was worth it. She made him feel different, like he didn't need to try as hard, like she'd be there anyways. He liked that about her.

Callie didn't say anything, only snuggled into his chest, his arm around her waist, keeping her close. It was like chains keeping her pressed against him, only she never wanted those chains to break, never wanted his warmth to leave her. While the feelings she had for Dom were strong and real, she was slightly afraid of them, like it was too strong and happening too fast; but she couldn't slow it down, or control it, and to be honest, did she really want to? She drifted off in his arms, his scent all around her. The last thing she could remember was his fingers through her hair and his lips against her forehead. It was Dom and she knew she wanted all of him for as long as she could.


	5. Stupid Fear

One Week Later-

Callie lay on the carpeted floor of her apartment, the TV was on low, only as background noise, and there was a certain stillness in the room. She rested her head against her arm, her blue eyes on the sketch pad in front of her, a slew of different pencils laid out around her. She'd decided to stay in tonight, the races and parties were nice, but she just wanted the quiet.

Currently, she was sketching a rough outline of the photo next to her book. In the photo her mom stood with a dark haired girl in front of her, a huge smile on both their faces. Hannah, her mom, had always liked Callie's art, even when it was macaroni necklaces with washable paint on it. Her house in Washington had a collection starting since she was five. This one though, was special. Her mom's birthday was next month, and it was her gift.

The woman had called the night before and asked if it was alright, to which Callie had excitedly said yes. Since, she'd been distracted. Dom. Of course with her parents both being far away, she knew visits would be few and far between, that also meant that there would be less chances to introduce Dom to either of them.

She sighed and sat up on her elbows, working on the rough edges of her mother's shirt. She was worried about it all. What her mom would think, what Dom would think, if it was too early, if she should even bring it up at all. She didn't know the proper channels, she wasn't sure if it was too soon since the last time she'd introduced anyone to her parents, it was her prom date.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed and sat up, abandoning her sketch book. Tugging on her shirt, she stood on her tip toes to peek through the peep hole. She couldn't see anything but blackness.

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she opened the door. In all his glory, blonde and blue eyes, Taylor grinned. "Damn, it's good to see that pretty face."

He reached out to touch her, but she dodged it, sidestepping. "What are you doing her Taylor?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes. "I miss you. And… I know you probably don't want anything to do with me… but I was hoping we could talk."

She watched him look up with hopeful, but dark, eyes. Callie wished she'd taken Dom up on his offer to come over now. Swallowing back the nervousness, she shook her head. "Now's not really a good time."

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "I was just heading to bed. I… I'm beat, from work and everything."

HE nodded stiffly. "Fine. I'll just come back another time."

She gave him a weak smile and moved to shut the door, locking it as soon as it did. With her back against the wall, she let out a deep breath before turning around and standing on her tip toes to watch out the peep hole.

Taylor grabbed his hair roughly and cursed, shaking his head. He paused and looked at the door, almost as if he was going to knock again. But instead he clenched his jaw and turned to go down the hall.

Callie brought a hand to her mouth, starting towards the bathroom, and making it barely, before she threw up into the toilet. She'd never been so scared her whole life. Not ever. In her mind, all she'd been able to think about was Taylor pushing his way in like she knew he could've, and doing the same awful things he'd done before. Maybe worse.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she flushed the toilet and stood, moving to the sink, where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Her mind was racing. She couldn't help but think that Taylor was still out there, just waiting for her to close her eyes before he busted in and took her.

With shaky hands she moved back into the living room, checking the lock on the doors and the peep hole. All clear. Before she could stop her body, she was picking up the phone and calling Dom.

HE answered after two rings. "Hey Callie."

She smiled a little. "Hey, you."

"What's up?"

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I just… wanted to see if you still wanted to come over?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I do. I'll be over in a few."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"You alright?"

Callie paused. Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Yeah. Fine, why?"

He sighed, "Just… you should kinda shaken up."

She glanced up at the TV, still playing low. Halloween was playing. "Scary movie, I… I don't even know why I watch them."

HE laughed, "Okay, guess I'll see you in a bit."

Saying goodbye, she hung up the phone, setting it down on the counter before checking the door again. She had to stop doing that.

000

For twenty minutes Callie sat on a bar stool, just barely perched there, with her wide blue eyes on the door. When finally there was a knock, she jumped straight off it. Swallowing hard, she moved to the door, peeking out the peep hole to see Dom standing there. Letting out a breath, she opened it and smiled big.

"Come on in."

HE did, taking his jacket off and setting it on the back of the couch. Turning to face her he smiled, "You're kinda cute in sweats."

She looked down and smiled. She was wearing her favorite most comfortable pair of navy blue sweats and a loose white t-shirt that had seen better days. She probably looked like hell. Shrugging, she turned towards the kitchen. "Thanks, I guess."

He followed her, watching her closely. She shut the blinds and curtains before moving to the fridge and grabbing two beers, handing one to him.

"So, whatcha wanna do?"

He shrugged, "Movie?"

She nodded and smiled. "Sounds awesome."

He moved into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Callie went to the door and locked both locks before checking the peep hole and moving towards the living room. She set her beer on the coffee table and sat on the carpet, gathering her pencils and slipping them into a special case with slots for each one.

"You alright?"

She nodded, not looking up. "Yes."

He raised a brow, but said nothing more until she was finished, having put her pencils and sketch book on the coffee table and retrieving her beer, coming to sit at his side with her legs tucked under her.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She picked at the label of her beer. "I'm fine."

Sighing, he took her beer and placed it on the table with his before lying back on the couch, pulling her on top of him. With his arms tight around her, he let out a breath. "So, what's going on with you?"

Callie was quiet. She could be as honest as he always was to her. She could tell him everything. How her mom was coming to town, how Taylor had shown up, how afraid she was, how terrified she was at the thought of Taylor touching her, how tonight the dreams would come back, and how right now she didn't want to be touched, even by him She could tell him she was afraid and terrified that if he knew she wasn't okay, he'd leave. Part of her knew it was stupid to think that, but another stronger part, screamed louder than she was right. He'd leave.

Dom caught a tear that had escaped, trickling down her soft cheek and towards his t-shirt. "Callie?"

She wiped her cheek and put on her best okay face. "I'm sorry… I just… I'm homesick." Lying was always one of her worst talents. Giving a weak laugh, she shrugged. "I don't even know why I miss it… It's stupid."

He smiled a little, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "It's not stupid, baby."

She felt it though. Stupid.

**AA-**  
><strong> I suppose I should apologize, so her it is. I'm so freaking sorry, and I will try my damnedest to update more than I have. It's pathetic, I know, but my muse had run off to Bangkok, (what an ass, I know), but hopefully he's back for good and I'll be as semi normal with updating as I can be. Again, so sorry.<br>**

**Please review, I kinda took a little leap with Callie, and hopefully someone likes it.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AA- Not sure about it, but I'm kinda trying to make up for the lack of updating. So, here it is. Please review, it let's me know y'all still care about any of this. (:**

The Next Morning

Callie hardly slept, Dom knew it, and she knew it. She'd spent most of the night curled into her pillow, her back to Dom, and tense. Dom hadn't slept much either, having been worried about Callie. Right now was one of the few times that she was asleep.

Dom was watching her, she was facing him with her eyes shut tight, her eyebrows drawn together. She whimpered a little bit. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, she didn't relax. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her. He didn't know what to do. She wasn't talking to him, even though he was sure if she did, he would do everything in his power to fix whatever was wrong with her.

000

Callie woke up in Dom's arms, which should have comforted her. But it only made her uncomfortable. She slid out of his grip, feeling his eyes on her until she shut the bathroom door. Shaking her head, she leaned against the cold door.

She couldn't live like this. Terrified. She'd initially thought Miami was a way to escape Taylor permanently. But he'd followed, getting there not even a week after her. And he'd stuck around. She didn't like it, not at all. Moving was he least favorite thing to do, but it seemed like Taylor was pushing her to do it again.

After cleaning herself up, taking a quick shower, she wrapped herself in a big towel and left the bathroom. Dom was sitting on the bed. He gave her a half smile. "Mia called, asked if you wouldn't mid helping her in the office again."

She nodded, "I don't mind." Moving to her dresser, she found underwear and put them on quickly, moving to the closet, where she found light blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Slipping a pair of flip flops on her feet, she turned and started towards the living room.

Dom followed, not really sure what to do. Mia hadn't called, he'd called her, and asked if she would talk to her. She clearly wasn't talking to him about anything.

Stopping at the coffee table, he picked up the sketch book, taking a look at the rough sketch and photo. The child was clearly Callie, and the woman he guessed, was her mother. "You do this?"

The dark haired woman swallowed down two Advil and turned around. "It's for my mom." She nodded.

"It's good so far." HE set the sketch book back on the table and started towards the door, where Callie was lingering. "You look like her."

She gave a weak smile. "Yeah, but we're not all that alike."

He nodded, making a mental note that the small sliver of a smile that he saw was the first real one he'd seen. She was also talking, so he kept on. "How's that?"

She shrugged. "Mom's kind… she's hardly ever mad and when she is it always is because of my dad. She's always good to me, even when I don't deserve it."

He watched her face, changing from somewhat happy, to crushed in a second. "You want breakfast?"

She shook her head, heading towards the car with him. "Not hungry." She looked up at his face and bit her lip. She knew she was hurting his feelings acting the way she was. HE had never seen her like this. Reaching out, she took his hand. "Thanks though."

Dom gave her a warm smile, his hand flexing around hers. He thought that was progress from the night before, and even that morning.

000

The drive over had been a quiet one, and when they got to the shop, Callie quietly slipped away into the office, being greeted by a smiling Mia. "So, I guess… I need some help labeling."

Callie nodded and sat down in the chair across from Mia, following her loose instructions and starting to label. She'd done one file before Mia sighed. "So you're quiet… What's up?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't really feel like talking… sorry."

Mia gave her a smile, "it's okay."

For the next hour they labeled in silence. When Mia did leave her, Callie stopped and laid her head down on the desk. She was exhausted. All she could think about was Taylor.

A hand reached out and touched her shoulder and Callie jerked up right, flinching away. Brian gave her a raised brow. "Okay…"

She rubbed her hand over her face. "God, I'm so sorry, Bri." Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear she shook her head. "I didn't hear you come in."

HE gave her a smile and sat down where Mia had been, pulling his chair closer to sit in front of her. With his elbows on her knees, he nodded. "Mia's worried about you. I am too. And Dom."

Callie nodded. "I know."

"You gotta talk to me if I'm gonna be able to help you." She started to look down, but he caught her chin. "I think of you as my own sister, Callie. You gotta talk to me."

She nodded. She wanted to tell him. She had to. Brian was smart, he had contacts. If she refused, he'd find it somehow. Looking down at her knees, Callie chewed on her lip. "You guys know I left Taylor after he beat on me, right?"

Brian nodded.

"Well… HE hit me for a reason, and I'm not saying that it was a good one, but I can hardly blame him for it." She tugged at her shirt, "Hell, I blame me for it."

Brain stayed quiet, waiting a minutes before clearing his throat. "What reason would he have, Cal?"

"I, kinda got pregnant." She gave a sad smile and shrugged. "I didn't think I wanted to be a mom until I actually thought about it, ya know?" She looked up and gave him that same sad smile.

HE nodded, "What happened?"

"I started thinking… I didn't like the idea of any child of mine having Taylor as a father. I was terrified that he or she'd be like him… I didn't want him to hurt he or she like he did me." She wiped her cheek and shrugged. "So I told him I wasn't ready. I made an appointment for an abortion."

"I'm so sorry Callie." Brain reached out and patted her shoulder.

"That's not all." She sat back and sighed. "I never made it to the doctors. Taylor told me no, and we got into a huge fight… and I fell down some stairs. I told the doctors it was an accident and I miscarried. Taylor still wanted a baby, and I wanted out. I made up some shit excuse about needing time and when I went to leave he lost it."

Brain stared at his friend, his sister, and clenched his jaw. She'd lost a baby, and was beat; he should have known, should have been there for her. He pulled her into a hug, and she melted, crying into his shoulder. Rubbing her back, he soothed. "Hey, you're okay, Callie. Nothing else is gonna happen to you, I promise."

She hiccupped, pulling away from him to shake her head. "But Taylor is still here... I saw him and… he's still here Brian."

"When did you see him?"

"Last night." She looked down at her lap. "After he left… I got scared so I asked Dom to come over. But… I think he kinda hates me for being cold."

Brain gave her a weak smile. "He doesn't hate you, Callie. Not even little bit."

She nodded and wiped her cheeks, "Thanks Brian." He nodded and she hesitated. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

He shook his head. "Not about everything else, but… I have to tell him Taylor was at your place."

She nodded. "Okay."

000

After Brian left, it was only a few minutes until Dom showed up. He sat down in the same chair as Brian had, and sighed. "You should have told me Callie. I would've done something."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

He looked up at her, she'd been crying. He hated seeing women cry, and hated the fact that Callie had been crying at all. Reaching down, he took her hand. "It's okay. Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not alright."


End file.
